


Form PEEP-TRON!

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And sugar high, Day 1: Bunny, Everyone else is kind of standing back watch them be adorable, F/M, Happy Easter!, Peeps, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Just Shiro and Pidge being really cute and creative with a lot of (marshmallow) fluff.





	Form PEEP-TRON!

**Author's Note:**

> With the prompt being 'Bunny', and knowing that day 1 of Shidge Month is Easter, all I could think about was Peeps, which--along with Cadburry Eggs--are my seasonal obsession.

There were sugar crystals, plastic wrapping, and fragments of eggshell everywhere. Their hands were sticky. But it was totally worth it.

“And I’ll form the head,” Shiro said dramatically as he placed the purple Peep bunny on top of the precariously stacked four beneath it, only a small piece of cardboard and icing keeping Peep-tron together.

“Great, now help me paint the helmets,” Pidge said as she finished getting the eggshell just perfect for the last Peep. “Can’t let our Peep-adins go into battle without their helmets.”

“We’d be irresponsible Peep-arents if we did,” Shiro said, grabbing a paintbrush and sticking it in the yellow egg dye.

“Are you, are you just adding ‘Peep’ to the beginning of a lot of words?” Keith asked from the other end of the table, arching an eyebrow at the couple who may or may not have been slightly sugar high while assembling their Peep Diorama. For as few of the marshmallow bunnies that they were actually using, they had bought a lot from the Earth Store at the mall—everyone credited the fact that they weren’t stale to space magic—and at this point Keith wasn’t sure how many bunnies had been consumed between the five Paladins and two Alteans.

“Maybe,” Pidge and Shiro said together, both focused on their task.

“So what is the purpose of making a diorama out of these little treats again?” Allura asked as she nibbled off the ear of a pink bunny.

“They look awesome, of course!” Pidge said, dramatically gesturing to the Peeps. “Shiro and I have been making them almost every Easter for a while with Matt.”

“Do you still have the pictures on your phone?” Shiro asked.

“Uh, of course I do!” Pidge said, whipping out her phone. “Alright, so here’s the time we did Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. And then this one is Rey and Kylo Ren’s duel from The Force Awakens.”

“Is Kylo Ren’s lightsaber made of Twizzlers?” Lance asked, squinting at the photo.

“Of course,” Pidge said. “As is Rey’s. So here’s the one where we Kiki’s Delivery Service…”

“Nice, you can’t even tell it’s being suspended,” Hunk said.

“Oh, it wasn’t,” Pidge said.

“It… wasn’t?” Hunk repeated, brow furrowing at her.

“Pidge managed to figure out how to make a real flying broom for Peep-Kiki,” Shiro said. “Because she’s amazing like that.”

“Aw, babe, you’re sweet.” Pidge said, grinning as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Not as sweet as Peep-tron, literally and figuratively,” Shiro said. Then, suddenly, he grinned. “You know what would make Peep-tron even sweeter?”

“Sword, definitely,” Pidge said a nod as she continued to flip through the photos of their previous works.

“I was thinking more along the lines of being capable for space flight.”

Pidge paused and slowly raised her gaze, stared at Shiro then whispered, “I always knew you were a man after my own heart. Give me ten minutes and a screwdriver.”


End file.
